conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Raijin
Raijin (雷神) is a terrestrial planet, and the second planet in the Byakko System. Raijin is an easily habitable terrestrial world known both for its many ancient alien monolithic structures which dot the planet, but also its namesake thunderstorms. 'Raijin' is the Japanese God of Lightning, Thunder and Storms. Raijin is a relatively poor planet, with a large black market and high pirate activity, which its government either turns the other way, or actively allows. The main attraction, other than the many ancient monoliths, is the planet's humongous black market, located among the monoliths, it is a hive of activity and main port of call for pirates, traders and scavengers looking to buy or sell, bright with holograms and dark with shady business. The government of Raijin is a Parliamentary Democracy, however most of its inhabitants know it to be a corrupt institution, who's main sources of finance are in the Black Market and Mecha manufacturing. Raijin is the planet of residence of Kazuo Tsutomo, and the home planet of Kaylee Omoto. Raijin has a varied terrain, however mostly ranging between semi-arid Grassland, Rocky Mountains, and ominous Prairie. Its weather conditions are somewhat less favourable. It is known as the rainiest planet in the Known Universe, is almost always covered by cloud, and thunderstorms happen usually on a daily basis. History Before humans arrived in the system in the 25th century, Raijin was one of the world's inhabited by 'the ones who came before.' For reasons unknown to humankind, Raijin is dotted with many monolithic squares displaying similar patterns. It is estimated that the monoliths date back to roughly 25,000 years before humans reached the planet in 2413. Humans colonists from the planet Benzaiten in the Koryo System, colonised the planet in 2413. With the start of the first colony, the planet soon became one of the major colonies in the Known Universe. Throughout the rest of the 25th century the planet was very prosperous, profiting off of trade going to and from the the system and archaeoligical interest, however as the trade boom slowed in the early 26th century, the planet became a major stronghold for pirates, scavengers and mercenaries, and the government soon turned to 'other; means to retain power. However, interest in the monoliths stayed, with the planet often being known as the 'Capital of Artefacts' referring to its Alien Artefact trade. With the advent of Mecha in the 27th century, Raijin became a major manufacturing base for Mecha Industries, creating a new boom in trade. In February 2899, the Crew of the Starfire arrived on the planet to visit Kazuo Tsutomo, an Alien Artefact specialist and long term friend of Captain Max Fry, to see if he could deduce the artefact they had salvaged from an ancient tomb on Yuki Onna. Kazuo realised it was part of a larger treasure map left by the ancients which was scattered across many planets in the Known Universe. The Crew left the planet with the hope of finding the missing segments. The later return to the planet in search of the fourth segment, which had been taken by a black market gang to sell for a high price. The crew infiltrated their nightclub hideout, however they retaliated by killing Kazuo Tsutomo. Category:Starfire